villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Sorceror
The Sorceror is an antagonist from Romancing SaGa 2. Story The Sorceror is a member of a lost culture of magical people with longer lifespan called the "Ancients", who sought to learn all secrets of magic. For this end, he moved to the Comroon Island, where he built a personal tower to keep with his studies. The salamanders who lived in the town of Zemio were extremely suspicious of him, however, as they saw him sneaking on their library and taking some of their stone slabs. When the player first arrives at the island, the locals from the town of Tsukijima will tell about an impending eruption of Mt. Comroon, a volcano located in the middle of the island, and ask the Emperor to seek the help of the Sorceror. Upon meeting him, he will give the Emperor an Ice Seed, which allows stopping the volcano's eruption by hardening the lava on the caldera. After the eruption is prevented the Sorceror thanks the Emperor before returning to his tower. Many centuries later, the current Emperor receives word that the Volcano is about to explode, threatening to decimate the entire island and it's inhabitants, so he goes to the island to investigate. Upon talking to the Salamander elder in Zemio, he warns that the volcano will explode anytime soon, asking him to evacuate Tsukijima fast. after the town is evacuated, the Emperor returns to the salamander elder, who tells they don't want to evacuate since they're one with the volcano, but gives him a hammer with which to beak the rock blocking the lava flow. *If the player destroys the rock at the top of the volcano, the explosion is prevented and everyone is saved. Upon talking to the Sorceror after this, he will become mad that the volcano didn't explode, since as it turns out this was his plan the whole time as it would cause ancient ruins to emerge, where the secrets to Dark Magic were hidden. The Emperor is angered for him being willing to sacrifice the whole island just for that, and they confront each other. With are plans ruined, the Sorceror attacks the Emperor but is defeated. *However, if the player enters Tsukijima before going to the volcano then it will explode, destroying both towns and annihilating the salamanders, but causing the ancient ruins to surface. Upon talking to the Sorceror after this, he becomes happy that his plans worked and immediately rushes to the emerged ruins to find the secrets of Dark Magic he so greatly desired. The Emperor follows him, finally catching up just as he finds the lost grimoire with the Dark Magic secret, confronting him in order to stop him from getting the tome. Though the Emperor emerges victorious, he decides to abdicate from the throne for not preventing the tragedy. Gallery Sorceror.png The Sorceror Doctor.jpg|The Doctor Trivia *The name "Sorceror" is a common misspelling of the word "sorcerer". *The Sorceror has no relation with the Seven Heroes, the game's main villains. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Magic Category:SaGa Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Deceased